


I'm in love with you

by patal



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, overweight iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: iris decides to confess her love for her best friend.





	I'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote another lolirock fic, I thought I was done doing those. :3

iris sat on her front pouch in deep thought. she had just texted talia asking her to come outside because iris needed to talk to her about something in private. talia texted back that she would be there in ten minutes, she just needed to put her school supplies away. as she had finished working on a school project.

talia, carissa, lyna and auriana had to be enrolled in school after it was found out that were teenagers that didn't go to school, which they had to do by law. they had been attending school with iris for two years now. 

they had to wear a school uniform which was a white button up shirt, a red tie, a black knee length skirt, black sandals for the girls and shoes for the boys and socks or stocking of any color as that was a free choose. the five girls choose to wear black knee high socks. all the girls except for talia loved the uniform. talia didn't because she doesn't like wearing skirts, but she was willing to accept the uniform if she got to learn more stuff about earth from school.

iris smiled at the thought of that because she always smiled when something about talia would come to mind. she couldn't help it. talia was always there for her. she taught her how to fight, encouraged her to pursue her dreams and made sure iris would see those dreams come true. talia had even said that she thought she beautiful after iris told her the reason she liked smoothies so much was so she wouldn't feel the need to eat cake or ice cream because she was fat and didn't want to gain weight. that was the first time anyone every called beautiful and she never would forget it.

sure, talia might just be doing all this because its her job to iris or she could actually really care about her. well that's what iris wanted to talk to her about because the blue eyed girl is certain the she was in love with her but before she said told her that, she needed to know if talia felt anything for iris besides it just being her job.

talia opens the door to the pouch and sits in one the chairs across the table from iris. 

hey, so whats up, iris?

hey, uh I wanted ,no, I needed to ask you something, its really important. iris paused and added to me.

okay talia said and nodded with a serious look on her face.

am I only important to you in the way of it being your job to protect me or do you do it because you really care.

talia sighed. while it is my job to protect you and at first I admit was just doing it because it was apart of my mission. but after that first mouth of getting to know you iris, I started to really like you, you became my best friend. so I protect you because I do care about you now and I want you to be safe and happy. talia smiled and blushed a little and looked iris in the eyes. she had felt nervous about answering that for some reason.

iris smiled and let out quite sight nervous laugh. that was really good to hear because Iris wasn't sure what she would have done if she found that talia didn't care about her and there was no chance of her returning her feelings. 

I'm really happy to that because I I iris quickly took a deep breath and continued I think I'm in love love with you, talia. iris said looking down at her hands as she was busy tangling her fingers together. iris looked back up and continued to speak before talia could answer.

I mean I cant help your always so good to me like how you taught me how to stand up for myself when people would make fun of my weight and how you always make sure I never give up on my dreams and you've done so much more for me to! how can I not love you!

when talia saw iris starting to cry she got and walked over to iris and leaned down to hug her. 

iris, um, I think i'm in love with to and I think have been for a very long time. I was just to bad with the subject love to ever consider saying it and I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship

iris looked up at her.

really? 

yeah, talia giggled and then squeezed irises chubby cheeks together with one hand.

yeah, I do, you sweet pea.

iris laughed threw her bunched up cheeks and did the same to talia who also laughed. when they let go of each others cheeks, they stared into to each others eyes for a monument before before kissing and wrapping their arms around each others waist. talia was pulled down to sit in irises soft lap.

the kiss ended when all the other girls came back form their mall hopping adventure, all of them holding seven bags in each hand.

after that kiss they had become closer then ever and made plans to get married in the future. the two decided to always be honest about their feelings.


End file.
